Study Break
by Via Sly
Summary: Edward/Leah One-Shot. Rated Mature for a reason.


**Study Break**

**Disclaimer: No infringement intended.**

**Edward/Leah One-Shot. Edward and Leah both attend Dartmouth away from their families and friends.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

I got to her place just after noon - She was still studying and wanted to finish this last chapter before we went out to lunch.

Since she'd seemed so stressed over the past few weeks, I figured I'd come over and hang out with her for a bit.

The chapter turned out to be longer than she figured, and all apologetically, she said she had to finish it before we headed out. I wasn't in any kind of a rush, it's not like I was going to eat, so I sat back and watched the rest of Fight Club on TV.

We'd spent a lot of time together in the back home. Bella finally choose Jacob after the newborn fight. That's where I met the she wolf. I wasn't sure why I was so drawn to her. She was hesitant at first. Nevertheless, she came over more just to make sure Seth wasn't in any danger. Then she did it just to piss of her ex-boyfriend and pack brothers. So after, we just started getting along rather well.

Leah was my first actually friend outside of my family and Bella. I'm glad I was able to convince to attend Dartmouth with me. She had this 'hot bookworm' vibe to her that's really hard to explain, but suffice to say I was never able to hang around her long without my mind drifting towards seducing her.

As I sat there watching TV, my mind drifted back to some of the fantasies she had instilled in me... Sometimes fighting the urge for hours, but ultimately failing just about every time. I can hear her having some urges as well.

I glanced over to her, sitting there as she studied, completely engrossed in her work and playing with her hair... every now and then giving me a glimpse of the back of her neck.

I dragged my attention back to the TV - Brad Pitt was getting slammed around by Lou, the owner of the bar, and for some reason, he seemed to be having a fantastic time.

My eyes wandered back to her... Her back was to me, and now she had drawn her hair up into a ponytail. She was still absently playing with her hair, exposing almost her entire neck, and the loose collar on her shirt showed just the top of her back. I was getting really worked up now - just the thought of going over there and nuzzling into her neck had me hard. Back to the TV... I shifted in my seat to get comfortable again, and just couldn't follow what was going on.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, then she stretched - that 'big cat' stretch , well wolf- and I caught the sight of the side of her breast as the fabric of her shirt tightened over it. That's really where I lost it, now that I think back on it. At that point, I knew what I was going to do.

I got up as quietly as I could, and walked up behind her. She was deeply engrossed in the physics book she was reading, and didn't notice me. I watched her for a while, and slowly tickled my finger up the back of her neck. She shifted her head back and forth for a second, but she didn't say anything.

Slowly, I started lightly rubbing her shoulders and massaging her neck very gently. She still wasn't paying attention, but she did give me an appreciative "Mmmmmm." I broaden my range, and was soon lightly rubbing between her shoulder blades and lightly tickling her neck as I went up and down. She was still studying, but I could tell that she was really getting into the massage, too.

I slowly bent down and kissed the back of her neck, and slowly planted kisses up to the top of her neck, just behind her ear, all the while continuing with the massage.

This brought her out of it, and all of a sudden, she said "Hey! I'm studying here!" I laughed a little, and then uncharacteristically reached under her shirt with both hands from behind and tweaked her nipples.

Shocked, she turned around and yelled, "Edward!" I still had her breasts in my hands and I pinched both of her nipples, probably a bit harder than I should have, and kissed her hard.

I held on as she struggled, but pulled my mouth back just long enough to say, "I'm sorry, was I bothering you?"

She shot daggers at me with her eyes. I pulled away, smirking/sulking, and went back to the couch.

She sat there dumbfounded for a minute, sighed, and then followed me back to where I was sitting. "I'm sorry, I've had a lot going on, and that just freaked me out aside from the fact that we're…I didn't mean to yell at you."

Like a wounded four year old, I simply replied, "I'm not talking to you. You yelled at me."

Rolling her eyes, she sighed, sounding annoyed. "Fine!" she snapped, "Act like a child, you damn bloodsucker. See if I care." She then grabbed her book and kept reading, though she seemed to be reading the same thing over and over again, not really concentrating on what she was reading.

Not sure if I made a huge mistake or not, I went back to watching the movie, taking time to marvel at the braveness of the guys riding in the back seat of the stolen limousine were driven around by a guy that was clearly nuts. I kept almost catching her sneaking looks at me while I sat there, so I headed over to her again.

I nuzzled into her neck again, kissing her neck softly and rubbing her shoulders some more. Then, stirring up the bees nest again, I poked her in the ribs. "QUIT IT!" she screamed.

Smiling innocently, I looked back at her, and simply said, "Accident!" as I went back to sit down.

The fury in her eyes was exciting, but not as exciting as noticing the blush she had in her face and neck... I was getting to her. She glared at me, but a tiny smile appeared briefly before she replied "Well, be more careful next time. We all aren't made of mable."

I sat back down and look in the general direction of the TV for a few more minutes without noticing so much as a single frame of what was going on. I crept back up behind her, nuzzled back into her neck, and this time I lifted her shirt right up and boldly played with her nipples for what seemed like a minute before she turned around to speak.

When she did, I kissed her again and said, "That's what I meant to do last time."

"Oh." She replied, sounding a little breathless "Well, it didn't hurt that time." She shook her head as if trying to clear it and smiled "Now, behave"

"And what if I don't?" I asked as I looked over at her with a smirk.

"Um..." she hesitated "I'll smack you with my physics book!" she held up her physics textbook, which is a hardcover and looked heavy. Smirking, she added, "We'll start our own Fight Club."

"No you won't." I said, as I took the book away from her, and pulled her shirt completely up over her head, trapping her arms inside. I boldly mouthed both of her breasts, licking around the nipples lightly to get them rock hard, and then nibbled on them to make her jump. When I had done both nipples, I slapped her on the tummy and said, "Don't you have studying to do?" As I sat back down on the couch.

Her breathing is coming a bit quicker as she visibly tried to collect herself. "I need my book back, please."

She sat there for a full minute as anger, frustration and, very clearly, arousal played across her mind. I walked up next to her and dropped the book on the floor in front of me. Grinning, I looked at her and said, "Whoopsie!"

As she went to bend over to pick up the book, I stepped on it and looked her in the eye. "How badly do you want that book?"

She glared at me with a fierce look in her eyes. "Ha. Ha. Very funny Edward." She sighed, "I have a quiz in a couple of days and I need to finish reading the chapter. We all can't read the answers off the teacher."

"So it's really important for you to get this book then? The way I see it, you invited me over, and then you've done nothing but ignore me, YELL at me, and get me all worked up. I'm not going to give you your book, but I might trade it for something."

Her jaw dropped and she glared up at me and yelled, "Excuse me? You're the one who's been molesting me!" Crossing her arms under her chest, she snapped, "How about you give me that book in trade for your life?"

I arrogantly pulled her up out of her chair, pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her deeply while roughly massaging her now hard nipples. I pulled back and whispered into her ear, "I was hoping for something like... a present. I know, I know, it's already your book so it's not worth an entire present, but maybe just... 60 seconds worth."

She tried to push me away and yelled "You'll get nothing! Now get out!"

I giggled a little at that, and said "Maybe I'll read the section that you're working on out loud while you're doing it, so you don't lose any study time. That sounds like a decent compromise to me."

She tried to glare at me, but ended up laughing instead. "If you let me finish the reading, you can join while I get lunch." she added with a grin.

I looked her deep in the eyes for a minute, and since I still had her up against the wall, took both of her hands in one of mine, and I slowly unbuckled her belt. She struggled, hard, borderline phasing but I was just able to hold her. When she calmed down a bit, I was able to unbutton her jeans and get one hand inside. I teased her while she struggled, just enough to make sure she was completely wet, and then handed her the book. "Hurry up." I said, "The lunch menu ends soon."

I took her over to the table where she was studying, and opened the book in front of her. I pulled the chair out before she went to sit down, and stood behind her. "You can study just as well standing up." I said, and pointed to the book again. She gave me a strange look, and read for a few seconds before glancing back at me, still standing behind her. "Study." I said, and turned her back around.

She read for a few minutes, and actually managed to get into it before I started playing again. Her unbuckled jeans looked too uncomfortable to study in - They had to come off.

She was standing there, aroused, but determined to study. I could see her hips swaying back and forth, just a little as she subconsciously tried to stimulate herself with the friction. I slowly started pulling down her jeans, half an inch at a time while she read. She wasn't even fighting me anymore, but I took my time, easing them off as slowly as possible.

She continued to read as I took her pants the rest of the way off. Finally, she stepped out of them, and went to turn around. I pointed back towards her book and said, "No distractions. You've got to read quickly if we're going to make it to lunch on time."

She gave me another odd look, and went back to reading standing there wearing nothing but a pair of panties.

She continued to read, and I started rubbing her neck and back again, letting my hands roam over her mostly-naked body. I strayed briefly to her nipples here and there, and I tickled her armpits once or twice to make her jump, but she kept right on reading as I worked my way down, accepting the challenge. Finally, I eased her panties down and bent her forward a little bit more.

"Promise me something," I said, "no matter what, just keep reading."

Looking confused, she glanced over her shoulder and replied "Um... ok." She then tried to go back to reading, but looked a bit distracted by the fact that she's naked, clearly wondering what I'm going to do next.

I eased her legs apart, and started gently rubbing her. Using the wetness that I had developed before to lubricate my fingers as I teased her clit from behind. I eased a finger slowly into her, and smiled as she pushed back against it and let out a little moan.

She continued to read while I slowly worked her up. Soon she was breathing rapidly and bucking hard onto my hand. I eased back a bit, and she groaned, "Don't stop! I'm so close!"

"Don't worry," I said, "I'm not stopping for long."

I quickly removed my clothes and stepped in behind her. As I was rubbing my cock up and down to pick up some wetness, she twisted around to kiss me. I kissed her quickly, but pointed back to her book. "Hurry up and read. You're almost done."

I slipped in, and instantly felt the hot tightness that I fantasied so well. I slowly worked my way in, and heard a low groan come from both of us when I bottomed out inside her. Using every last ounce of willpower that I had, I fucked her as slowly as I could, pushing in and pulling out as maddeningly slow as possible.

She clearly wasn't satisfied with what I was doing, and kept trying to force herself backwards onto me. "Read." I said, as I kept a firm grip on her hips to keep the speed under control. "And don't forget to let me know when you're done."

"Just two pages left." She whispered and turned back towards her book. I continued to slide into her and out of her, as slowly as possible, every now and again giving one quick stroke, or a long strong push into her as deep as possible.

"One page left." She said in a shaky voice that ended in a growl, as I pushed hard into her.

I reached around and started to play with her clit as I fucked her from behind, increasing the speed of my thrusts and rubbing her faster and faster and she got closer to the end of the chapter.

"Almost there... .Almost there..." Her eyes were half lidded now and she was holding onto the table with both hands to steady herself while she read.

"Last p-paragraph... almost there... almost there..." She was frantically pumping her hips back towards me now, and I was thrusting as hard as I could into her. Sweat shining on both of us and she studied harder than she'd ever studied before.

"Last sentence... Come on, come on COME ON! ... DONE!" She screamed as she finished the last word and convulsed hard as she came, pushing me over the edge and making me cum deep, deep inside her.

Our friendship was bound to step over that line. I know she thinks she should feel guilty considering we are natural enemies. Nevertheless, she couldn't seem to care. Deep down, I think she knows why she got 97% on that test. Since the development in our relationship, she's been getting high grades the rest of her college career. She won't admit it, but I'll her best study aid.


End file.
